Survive
by mks 12 98
Summary: Well, if a strange virus spreading through my town like a forest fire isn't enough, I get taken hostage by some random psycho! Yep, that's the Apocalypse for you! Read and Review, if you like. :) Eventual DarylXOC. Warning: Slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**An: First Walking Dead story! Please Review and tell me how I did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Well, if a strange virus running through my town like a forest fire isn't enough, I get taken hostage by some random psycho! Yep, that's the Apocalypse for you!

I sigh and bang my head against the basement wall. 'On the bright side, things could get worse', I muse with a bitter smile.

Although at this particular moment, I don't see how it could get worse. My right leg is chained to a freaking wall, I haven't eaten in...days, and there's a freaking apocalypse going on right above my head!

I bang the back of my head on the wall and will the ever familiar darkness to take me. I begin to see black spots cloud my vision.

"How can things could get worse, when they already are?"I whisper, closing my aching eye lids.

_~Flashback over~ 3 weeks ago~_

"Jenny! I'm going to work, okay! You better get on that bus, you hear me! I love you! See you when I get home!"

I shut the door behind me and made my way to my truck. Man, did I love that truck. I've had it since I was about...16, I think. My truck was black...with flames on the side.

I smile thinking about the old memories this truck has. I open the door and hop in, throwing my stuff in the passenger seat. I crank up my truck, smiling when he leaps to life, and back out of my driveway.

After a while of driving down the empty road, I being to develop this nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach. The feeling gets so nauseating I contemplate, turning around and heading right back home, and calling in sick at work. I push down the feeling with great effort and turn on the radio.

Oddly enough, all the radio stations seemed to be down. For a long time all I get is static seeping through the radio, then the beeping started, followed by a...unnerving message.

_"A virus is rapidly spreading across the nation! Remain indoors and stay away from the infected to prevent the infection from spreading. Infected people are spreading the virus by biting or scratching another person. Symptoms of the infection are as following: fever, coughing up blood, hallucination, and excessive bleeding from infected area. I repeat, remain indoors and stay away from an infected person."_

"A virus...I think, I heard something about that. Could the virus be that bad?" I take a peek at my watch. The bright neon lights glaring back at me read 8:15. "Maybe I should pick Jenny up early today."

I saw the sign up ahead and took a right getting on to the main highway. Soon enough, I'm sitting in the driveway at the local vet clinic. I shut off my truck and step out.

The vet clinic was old but sturdy. It had a large pin off to the side, holding many dogs of all shapes and sizes. The inside of the clinic was as old looking as the outside, yet held a home-like, welcoming quality to it. There was a waiting room to the right and a front desk to the left. There was a door behind the front desk leading to the rest of the clinic, where all the supplies and animals are kept.

I hopped over the front desk and went into the back and slipped into my work uniform, stuffing my street clothes in my locker. I returned to the front, when the bells over the door rung. A little old lady holding her cat came in.

I smiled at the old woman and looked at the sign-in clipboard, resting on the edge of the desk. The little old lady reached her trembling hand to the clipboard and picked up the ball-point pen sitting next to it and signed her name.

I peeked over the desk and caught a glance at her name. I smiled at the woman and asked,"Well, what can I do for you today, Mrs. Wendin?"

"Mr. Skittles needs his examination,"she said, gesturing to the cat, sleeping in her arms.

"Well, why don't you take him to room...2 and I'll be right with you,"I said.

The bell rang for another time and two women stepped in. The first woman was blond with her hair in a high ponytail and the other woman was a brunette with her hair in a side-braid.

"Jane, Charlie. I'll be in Rm. 2 with Mrs. Wendin, examining her cat,"I said, stepping out from beind the desk and making my way to room 2.

After examing the aging cat, I gave Mrs. Wending a brief smile and said he was perfectly healthy, before leaving the room and throwing my gloves in the nearest garbage can.

I walked back to the from desk and took a seat next to Charlotte. She was reading a book and kept glancing up at the door, waiting for a new patient to walk in. When she noticed me sitting next to her, she closed her book and turned to face me.

"How's it goin', Shea?"

"Good, Char. Is Jane with a patient?"

"Yep, Mr. Anderson came in with his dog, Snoopy, in Room 4,"she said, her green eyes glinting with amusement.

Mr. Anderson was an old client with a big, old dog, who started stopping by more often claiming that his dog had some problem or another. Mr. Anderson was 6'4, in his late 20's with dirty blonde hair and dark, brown eyes, and most of all, he was perfect for Jane.

I looked at my wrist and it read 9:27. I sighed and looked back at Charolette.

"Have you heard about a virus, recently?"I asked looking around the small waiting room.

"Yeah...I heard about that, but I haven't really had the time to research on it. All I know is a lot of people are getting sick with it,"Charolette said with a shrug.

"Is it like the flu or something?"

"Could be, but like I said, I don't really know,"Charolette said, pulling out her iPod and sticking an ear bud in each ear.

I sighed and looked around the waiting room. _'Usually we have more people around than this. Maybe business is just slow today.'_

I got back up and headed to the back to care for the sick animals. When I came back to the front, Charolette was still listening to her music. I took a peek at the clip-board and only two names were written down: Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Wendin.

I sighed and walked out the front door to the side of the building to take care of the animals in the pin.

I went to a shed next to the pin and opened the door and pulled out a bag of dog food and cat food. I pulled out my Swiss Army Knife and cut open the bags. After feeding all the animals, I went back into the shed and carried out a milk carton filled with water in each hand.

After playing with some of the animals, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and glanced down at my wrist. It was 12:49!

_"Man, I've been out here for a while,"_I thought as I headed around the building and back to the front door.

I pushed open the door and looked around the office. Charolette and Jane were crowded around the flatscreen TV in the waiting room.

"Hey, what ya watchin'?"I asked as I came to stand next to Charolette.

Charolette, looking like she had seen a ghost, turned to me. She opened and closed her mouth, heavily resembling a fish, before just pointing at the screen.

"It's about that virus,"Jane whispered. Her tone was strange to say the least. She always had that carefree and lively voice, but right now, her voice sounded like a broken bell, filled with dread...and grief.

I turned my attention to the screen.

People on the screen were running...frantically, as if their life depended on it. Many of the people looked sickly pale...and were bleeding...heavily.

I read the words on the bottom of the screen. It was the same message I had heard this morning. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair stepped into the middle of the screen.

_"My name is Sarah Bartous. I am reporting live from New York City. Whatever is happening here is crazy! It seems to be linked with this new virus! People are rioting in the streets. Whatever this is, it is spreading. People are dying and rising from the dead to EAT the person closes to them! New York has fallen! I repeat, New York has fallen!" _

The woman was looking straight at the camera, when someone, who was deathly pale, came up behind her and sunk their teeth into her neck. She shrieked and bashed her microphone into the person's skull. She fell to the ground. She clasped her hands around her wound as blood seeped through her fingers.

People started screaming in the distance, and then the whole screen went blank.

"People...dying...then...living...and..e-e-eating. ..other people?"Jane questioned, as she sunk back into a chair. She had gone deathly pale and even her blonde locks seemed to lose life.

Charolette took in a shaky breath, running her hands through her hair. "I need to go check on my brother. I'll be back, later. Maybe that whole thing on the screen was...just a hoax...Maybe, either way I need to go get him."

Charolette grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door. I put a hand on her shoulder, halting her from leaving.

I took a deep breath and said with a small, sad smile,"Be carefull."

My friend smiled a drew me into a hug, before pulling away. "You, too."

She walked out the door and jumped into her jeep and pulled away from the clinic.

I looked back over at Jane. She was shaking in her seat. I had to make sure she was alright, before heading out to find Jenny.

"Jane,"I called softly.

She whipped her head up to stare at my with wide, scared eyes.

"Why don't I call someone to come get you, and we can close the clinic early today?" I said, resting my hand on her shoulder.

She hesitantily nodded her head. She stood up and followed me to the back room. I sat her down on a bench near the lockers and headed back to the front desk. I picked up the wireless phone and began to dial Jane's cousin's number.

The phone rang several minutes before it went to voice mail. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I walked back into the backroom to find Jane fast asleep on the bench. I sighed and walked to the supply room. I flicked on the switch.

I stood on my tip-toes to reach the blankets on the top shelf. I managed to grab one, before loosing my balance and falling backwards on my butt. I hissed as a struggled to stand up. I grabbed the blanket, lying next to me, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I drapped the blanket over the sleeping girl and went to change out of my vet uniform.

When I got to my locker, I pulled out my jeans, my black boots, and my dark-green tanktop, before hastily throwing them on.

_**Crash!**_

I was pulling my tanktop over my head when the crash resounded from the other room. I raced back into the room, where I had left Jane, sleeping next to the lockers. I stopped next to Jane and shook her awake. "Jane! Get up! Now!"

She woke up and looked around, before her gaze settled on me,"W-What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think, you need to get up, while I find out what made that crash," I said, before turning on my heel and leaving her sitting next to the lockers.

I went through the door seperating the lockers area from the room filled with sick animals.

The back door had been shoved open and a glass container of cotton balls had been sent to the floor. I looked around the room, but a trail of crimson liquid froze me in place. I stared at the trail before grabbing a scapel off a nearby table and following the crimson trail.

My breathing was becoming unsteady as the trail started getting wider and lead around a corner. I took a deep breath, before slowly taking a step around the corner.

"Oh, God," I breathed, before taking a step back, causing a nearby shelf to rattle.

The thing infront of my was crouched down infront of a german sheperd mix, ripping out the poor thing's innards. It's ears perked up and the thing stumbled around.

The thing was a human being but it wasn't. The thing was once a tall black man, but now it was...something else. He had a chunk of skin missing from his neck with intesting hanging from his now snapping jaws. His eyes, though, they were the most terrifying. His eyes were dead and glazed over and there was a hunger deep within them, that made me shiver as I staggered around the corner with the man on my heels.

I was close to hypervenalating, when I pushed open the door and shoved it closed, before that...THING could get in.

Jane was standing in front of me with horror etched into her face as she took in my panicked expression.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but we need to get out of here and fast!"I said. I ran out the door and grabbed my keys off the desk.

Jane grabbed my arm and looked at me,"What's going on?"

"Like I said, I have no idea! We need to get out of here!"I said, pulling my arm out of her grip.

She grabbed her keys and followed me out the front door of the clinic. I was on my way to my truck, when Jane shrieked. There were two men clinging to her. One man was biting into her neck and the other was clawing at my stomach. I scream and towards her.

I tackled the guy clawing at her stomach. I pulled back my scapel and drove it straight into the man's head. I didn't hear anything except Jane's anguished cries as I ripped my scapel out of the first man's head and plunged it into the other's. As three bodies fell to the ground, all I could do was stare at the blood coating my hands.

I looked over Jane's fallen body. Her face was covered in blood and her stomach was ripped open, as was her neck. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Her face was turned to the side and blood was pooling on the ground around her neck.

She started coughing up mouthfuls of blood. She turned her head to look at me,"S..Sh..Shea? I don't think...that...that...virus...was a...hoax. Am...Am I dying?"

I knelt next her and ran my over her hair. I stared into her eyes with a sad gaze. "I think so."

"I'm...starting to feel cold...really cold,"She said, looking at me. "I'm...sorry."

"For what?"I asked.

"For...causing you...so much..trouble...over the years..."She said with a sad, watery smile. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over and she had silent tears pooling at her eyes.

"You weren't always trouble...you were my friend,"I said. I smiled at her with pained eyes. True she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was my friend.

"Thank..you...for everything,"She said with a bright smile, before the light in her eyes flickered out and her chest failed to rise again. I closed her eyes and stumbled away from her dead body. I clutched my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths.

I looked at the scene around me and realized...there was so much blood. There was so much blood. And a portion of it was now all over me.

I had Jane's and those other two's blood all over me.

I ran to the side of the building and began to throw up all of my breaksfast into the rose bush we had planted last Summer.

After throwing up everything in my stomach, but the stomach, itself. I slumped against the side of the building. I stayed like that for an hour with my head in my hands.

I looked up to the sound of stumbling feet and moans. I causiously peered around the building to see at least six of those...things feasting on the dead remains of my departed friend. I shook my head and used this as my distraction to get the heck out of their and to my truck.

I cautiously stepped into my truck and closed the door as silently as I could. I started my truck and nearly all the heads turned to look in my direction. I cursed several words under my breath before backing out of the clinic and speeding down the street.

Glancing at my mirror, I could see a few trying to chase me, before they returned to their...meal.

_'What were those things? Wait...were they-no those things are fiction?' the rational part of my mind quipped. _

I began to add up the facts in my head as to what they were.

1) They were once living, breathing beings.

2) They are now dead but still walking.

3) They enjoy eating flesh from living things.

4) Only a hit to the head...to the brain will kill them for good.

5) You become infected and turn into one of them, if you are bitten or scratched.

That settles it these things are most likely...zombies.

"I need to get to Jen,"I mumbled to myself, as I stomped harder on the gas pedal.

I stopped my truck as I got to the borderline of where the school should be. The first thing I noticed where the cars.

Not that I'm going shopping for cars or anything, but these cars were...on fire! Literally.

There were blood stains on the sidewalk. I took shakey steps to the front of the highschool and pulled open the doors. I peeked into the halls and they were still, silent, and most of all, creepy. I never liked highschool. I walked through the halls and came to the front office.

I readied my scapel and shoved open the door. It was empty! Thank God!

I pocketed my scapel before moving to the computer on the front desk. I hacked into the school's network and scrolled through the files til I came to Jenny's name. I clicked on her file.

If this was any other time, I would be pissed at her, but right now, Imma jumpin' for joy! Today, she was marked absent, which means she skipped school! Which means she's still at home! Which means she might be safe!

I jumped out of the chair and throw open the door, before scurrying down the hall and out the door. I dodge a Soccer Mom zombie, before jumping in my truck and running her used-to-be-alive butt over.

I sped home and jumped out of my car. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw my front door busted down.

I started breathing heavy, when I stepped over what used-to-be my front door. I walked through my house and was slammed into the side of the nearby table, when some dead chick tackled me.

I was struggling to keep her dead hands and teeth from ripping into my neck, so I couldn't reach for my pocketed scapel. Her teeth were closing in; ready to start feasting on my neck, when I shifted all my body weight and managed to push her back, while catapulting over the table and landing on my feet on the other side.

I grabbed the rolling pin over the stove and bashed her in the head several times, before slumping back against the kitchen sink, breathing heavily.

She took a few minutes, so her breathing could calm down before she pushed off the sink and headed for the stairs. She scaled the stairs and stopped at the second floor.

"Jen? Jenny? Are you here?" She softly called, holding her rolling pin out and ready for any ambush.

My feet took me to stand in front of a wooden door with _Jen _painted in bright, bold colors on the front. Shaking slightly, I laid my hand on the knob and opened the door, refusing to look at the crimson pooling from underneath.

_Creeeaaakkkk._

I shuffled back and fell to the ground. I rocked on the floor and began to cry my eyes out. I was bawling so hard I barely noticed her crawling to me. I frantically scooted away from her as she stuck her hand out to me. I was shaking my head and crying. Blood and tears was all I saw as I was forced to stab her in the head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry,"I kept saying over and over as I cried into my hands. I took her small hand in mine and cried.

I was home. I was alive. I was alone.

Jen...Jenny was gone. Now everything and anyone I had left in this world...was gone.

What was I suppose to do now?

_~Flashback over~_

I blinked at the cement wall and sighed as the chain attached to my right leg rattled.

What was I suppose to do now?

_'Get the hell out of here and...Survive.' _

**An: So what do yah think? This is my first Walking Dead story, so I seriously don't know if this is any good at all, so...please review and tell me what you think. Whether or not I should continue this story.**

** If I do continue this, then the next chapter I will reveal a little more about her situation. Also, her name is Shea, if you haven't realized that, yet. Also, in the summary, did you guys think the person that was taken hostage was Daryl, because if it did then I might need to fix that. **

**So thank you for reading and please review! :D**

**-mks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Alright, here's the second chapter! I hope it isn't as bad as the first. :)**

**A special thanks to Brisingrrider! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. Also, I do not own those 4 tips, either.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shea's Pov

I looked around the basement. The paint was flaking off the cement walls and water damage was evident on the worn walls. Sadly, what once was probably someone's creepy basement is now my torture chamber. Overall, it was secure, unless some corpses got in, then I'd be screwed. The one thing I noticed most of all was the fact that it was pretty much empty. There was only one thing in this room: Me, chained to a godforsaken wall!

_**Grrrr!**_

I wrapped my aching arms around my growling stomach. Like I said, I haven't eaten in days. The most I've had was water and that was 2 days ago.

I lie with my back against the wall, glaring at that stupid chain! If it wasn't for that chain, I would be out of here! Instead, here I am lying on the ground bruised and beaten like a bird with a broken wing!

I HATE how helpless I feel right now! I feel like one of those freaking princesses from those fairy tales, waiting for someone to play 'hero' and come save them! Well, I don't have a prince charming, so I'm gonna have to save myself...no waiting around for someone to save me. Right now, I'm on my own with only myself to rely on.

"I have to get out of here,"I whimpered, leaning my head against the wall. I remember those 4 survival tips I learned watching the discovery channel. Honestly of all the things to remember, I remember this.

Tips - You're dead in:

3 minutes without oxygen

3 hours without shelter

3 days without water

3 weeks without food

If those were accurate, I was approaching the 3 day mark without water. If I get outta here in the next 2 days, at least, I'm gonna be severely dehydrated, which meant I could get taken down by a horde of corpses easily.

The next time that man comes in here, I need to pick-pocket whatever I can off him. I can tell he'll be back in a day or two, because he only leaves me alone, down here, for a couple of days. When he comes back, he beats the crap out of me. Then, he might give me a bit of water. Keyword: might.

The man, who took me, was just some random psycho, who surfaced when the world went down the drain. Having no rules or restraints to keep people in line, many like him have surfaced and taken over the world, just like the dead. Only the dead are more predictable and sadly, less of a threat.

I hate to say it, but that man is my only hope of getting out of here. Ironic isn't it. If he dies up there, then I'll die down here. Heck, I could die down here either way. Maybe it's better that way...

"No...no, it isn't,"I croaked out through my dry, chapped lips, forcing that thought from my mind. If I continued with that thought, I would be sinking into a desperate state of hopelessness then suicide, and that is something I couldn't do. To me, suicide was not an option. If I'm gonna die, I want to go down fighting.

_**Vrrrooommm!**_

I cringe on the inside, when I hear the sound of a vehicle stopping next to the house. I know what's about to happen next, and I physically prepare my weary and bruised body.

I bit down on my lip, when I hear those same heavy footfalls up above my head. It's the second set of stomping feet I hear that has my stomach twisting and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

The pair of feet stop infront of the door, leading to the basement.

_**Crreeaaaakkk!**_

Yep, that's the tale-tall sign of the basement door opening.

"Oh, Prisoner! I'm ho-me!"a sickeningly sweet voice sings in an extremely, cliche taunting manner. "And I brought you some company!"

The man makes his way down the stairs, dragging this...company with him. He steps into my line of vision with the..company.

I drawl out a ragged gasp as I stare at the body next to him. I can feel the panic settling in the pit of my stomach. I try to keep the expression on my face neutral, but...this is...not what I expected. This man is...sick! A disgustingly, cruel...psycho!

The man standing at the bottom of the stairs was about 6'5. He wore long, dark brown pants and a light brown, torn button-up shirt with a raggedy and torn jacket. He had worn, hiking boots. He seemed to be in his late 30's with a clean-shaven face and crow's feet around his gray eyes and wrinkles along his aged face.

His buddy's decaying and snarling face is enough to put me on edge, even at this distance. The woman was wearing a pair of torn jeans, a pair of broken, high heels, and a black tank-top with a pull over shirt. I suppose, she was once a very beautiful woman that would catch the eyes of many men, but now, she was a decaying corpse...who was trying to eat me!

"Oh God,"I breathed out. I flashed my eyes to the man, holding the corpse at a distance away from him with a stick connected a long string around her neck, and gave him my best glare. "You. Son. Of. A. B-"

"Now, now, is that any way to act infront of our new friend,"He interupted me, gesturing to the snarling corpse. "Now, I'm gonna leave our...little friend here with you, so the two of you can get aqcuainted. If you're still alive in 2 days when I get back, I must say, I'll be a tad bit impressed,"he said, smirking at me.

He turned on his heel and went up the stairs with the corpse behind him.

"Ta-ta for now. I really do hope you're alive in 2 days, my dear. You're just so much fun to mess with,"the psycho called from the top of the stairs. I could practically hear the smugness in his voice and see the smirk on his face. It sickened me to the core. I just wanted to go up those stairs and pummel the smugness outta him.

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump. **_

_**Thump.**_

That was the sound of the living corpse tumbling down the stairs to lie in a undead heap infront of me.

I silently prayed the damn thing re-killed itself on the way down the stairs, but I was proven wrong when the corpse started to stir.

The creature pulled itself up onto its hands and knees to stare its next meal in the eyes. Unfortunately, that next meal was me!

"Oh lord,"I whispered, as the thing lunged at me.

* * *

**An: So what do you think? A good cliff-hanger? I know this wasn't as long as the first chapter, but the first chapter contained a flashback. Most chapters with flashbacks will probably be a little longer than regular chapters. **

**Also, do me a solid and review, so I can know anyone and everyone's input on this story. I'd really like to know how I can make this better, so please review. Thank you for reading! :)**

**-mks**

**,out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: So here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Shea's POV**

I felt something itchy and soft under the palm of my hand. What was that? It almost felt like...grass.

My eyes shot open and snapped back shut at the glaring light. I cracked open an eye and squinted at the bright sun. I sluggishly pulled my body into a sitting position and took in my surroundings. It was grass! Fresh grass.

"W...What?"

I struggled to my feet and took note that the familiar jingling of a certain chain was silent. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a light-blue sundress without a chain around my ankle.

I was standing in the middle of a grass meadow bare-foot in a sundress ...and there were no dead person trying to eat my face off. That's when I heard it, laughter. Laughter was coming from my right beyond a large grass hill.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I recognized the laughter, despite not hearing it in nearly 4 years.

I crossed over the top of the hill and stood stock-still at the sight before me. At the bottom of the hill, there sat four people having a picnic. They were talking and laughing like the world hadn't ended.

There was a large, muscled man with a salt-and-pepper mustache that matched the streaks of gray in his dark brown hair. He had a joyful shine in his green eyes and a gentle smile played on his lips all of which was directed to the people around him. This man was my father.

There was a woman sitting next to him. Her striking red hair complemented her green sundress. Like the man next to her, she had a gentle smile playing on her lips and joy-filled shine in her brown-doe eyes. She was in deep conversation with the young woman sitting across from her. This woman was my mother.

The young woman had curly, brown hair and a light-pink sundress. She had soft eyes with a serene expression, adorning the features of her face. She looked healthy and more importantly, alive! I know, this has to be a dream, because this woman is my sister, Brianna...Brianna died, same with my parents.

My gaze wanders to the kid sitting next to my sister. My heart clenches painfully and I feel the tears threatening to be shed. There was Jenny. She looked happy and...alive. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and unlike everyone else, she's dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans. She has a large smile on her face and her blue eyes are filled with happiness.

My mind flashes back to the last time I saw her. Her eyes were dead, her skin was deathly pale, a bloody chunk was missing out of her neck, and she was trying to kill me. I shudder at the memory and look back down at them.

They look so happy...so alive! There's only two ways this is possible either I'm dead and this is Heaven or I'm dreaming.

"Shea! What're ya doin'? Get down 'ere! Mom's about to break out the apple pie!" My sister calls, looking up at me with a bright smile. I gaze down at her with a sad smile, tears threatening to fall.

"Please...don't be a dream," I whisper. Shaking away my thoughts away, I plaster a big smile on my face and make my way down the hill. I took a seat at the end of the cloth between my mother and older sister.

True to Brianna's word, mom did break out the apple pie. I dropped my gaze as Mom placed a large slice in front of me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Brianna looking at me with concern, yet the soft smile didn't leave her lips. "You know sis, you used to be the laidback one out of the two of us. What happened? The Apocaylpse get your panties in a twist?"

My head snapped up, while I stared at her with wide eyes. I sputtered out a reply as my confusion quickly reverted to anger," Hey! You would be on edge too, if you were locked up in some psycho's basement!"

Brianna smiled. "But I'm not. I'm dead and you will be too, baby sister."

My eyes were wide in disbelief. "W..What?"

Brianna sighed. She stood, dusting off her dress, before walking off. "Hey, where are you going!"

I stared at my sister's retreating back, before scurrying after her. Throwing a glance at my family, I noticed they had disappeared. Shaking my head, I kept running to catch up with my sister.

My sister stopped in the middle of the clearing with her back to me. She slowly turned to face me with sad eyes. Her eyes searched my appearance with a sad frown. "You look awful sis."

Confused by her words, I looked down and did a spit-take. I was no longer in the sundress. I was wearing ripped, bloody jeans covered in grime; a black tank-top stained with blood; a dark green, long-sleeved button up, missing the left arm sleeve. Long, black hair was a mess of knots, blood, and grime. Overall, my sister was probably right.

I chuckled at my bloody appearance and met my sister's gaze," Ironic, I feel awful."

Ignoring my antics, Brianna's frown deepened. "So...whatcha goin' to do now? Lay here till ya die? Won't be long now."

My face hardened into a scowl. I set my glare on my sister. "And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"For starters, get outta that basement. Next, you get past the dead people. Then, you survive."

I rubbed my forehead. "It's not that simple!"

"And why not?"

"Because...Because its just not."

"Its not? Are you sure about that? Be resourceful sis."

"What does that even mean? How am I suppose to be resourceful, I don't have anything on me."

Brianna sighed, shaking her head. "Remember your teenage days. You might be a little rusty, but you still know how to pick a lock, right? Well, pick the lock to that chain and get outta there!"

"Yeah, stuff like that just sticks with you, but I don't have anything to pick the lock with!"

"Can you still pick a lock with a bobby-pin?"

"Probably, but I don't have a bobby-pin."

"You might not, but the girl that attacked you might."

"That could work!"

Brianna's face settled into a relieved mask. She smiled before smacking me across the face. "Great. Now wake up! Back to the land of the living and undead! Come on, wake up, baby sister!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shea blinked away the darkness as her vision began to settle. She let out a dull sigh, when she realized she was still in the basement. Although the dream did give her an idea.

Then, she did something that would make someone question her sanity. She chuckled darkly which led to hysterical laughter. So there she sat leaning against the wall, as she laughed and laughed at a non-existent person.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was laughing, whether she really had stepped over the boundary into insanity or the dehydration and starvation were finally getting to her, either way she was laughing.

As the last chuckle rolled off her dried, cracked lips, she stared straight ahead in a daze. Her breathing became labored as she went into a confused panic and starting trying to rip the chain of her leg. Each frantic tug brought a wave of pain down on her leg as the metal cuff rubbed her leg raw. She stared at the metal cuff, glaring at the key hole.

"She might be right," Shea breathes out.

Breathing heavily, she clenches her eyes shut. Her eyes snap open and her gaze narrowed at the dead body. She pushes off the wall and crawls over to the dead body.

"I wonder...do twisted psychopaths check pockets," she wondered aloud as she looked over the dead body.

_Flashback: _

_The creature pulled itself up onto its hands and knees to stare its next meal in the eyes. Unfortunately, that next meal was Shea._

_"Oh Lord," Shea whispered, as the thing lunged at her. _

_Shea rolled to the side, skidding across the concrete on her hands. The pain barely registered through the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she catapulted to her feet. _

_She spun around in time for the corpse to come crashing into her, sending them both into the concrete floor. The rotting teeth were desperately trying to sink into her neck. _

_Her heart was in her throat as she, in a last ditch effort, swung her leg into the side of the dead being. The hit effectively knocked the corpse off her. Without wasting any time, she grabbed ahold of the dead woman's head and slammed it into the ground, repeatedly. Blood splattered across her face and shirt. _

_As the adrenaline dissipated, pain rushed through her body, making her legs spasm in bone-crushing pain. Sliding to the ground, her vision began to fade._

_~ End Flashback ~_

10 minutes later after thoroughly checking the body, Shea stared at the 'supplies' she had in front of her. Honestly, she wasn't expecting to find much.

She found 3 bobby-pins, a pair of ear buds, a fork, a candy bar wrapper, and restaurant napkin. Shea tossed the napkin, ear buds, and wrapper to the side. The only items that could serve any use to her were the bobby-pins and the fork.

She could use the bobby-pins to pick the lock, and the fork would have to serve as her weapon. Under normal circumstances, a fork would certainly not be her choice of weapon. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't even be considered a weapon, but seeing as how normal hasn't existed since the world ended. A fork would just have to do. At least, until she found something better.

Sighing, she grabbed 2 of the bobby-pins and set to work on picking the lock on the metal cuff.

**Time skip: About 4 hours or something later**

Still tinkering with the lock, Shea blew out a frustrated sigh through her clenched teeth.

"To think, a long time ago, I could have had this opened in 5 minutes flat. She's right, I've gotten rusty."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked feverishly on the lock.

_Click._

Shea let out a relieved laugh watching the metal cuff fall to the ground. In that moment, she could have cried. Instead, her hand clasped around the fork as she staggered to her feet. She let out a slight gasp, grabbing ahold of the wall for support as pain shot through her right leg, the leg that had the metal cuff. She swallowed the lump in her throat and limped to the basement stairs.

She used the railing to drag herself up the stairs. Her hand clasped around the door knob. Holding her breath, she twisted the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

**_Creak. _**

**An: Late chapter, I know. So she's finally out of the basement. Now all she has to do is get out of the house, through the flesh-eating zombies, and find supplies before she passes out from starvation and dehydration. Thank you for reading and please review! :D**

**-mks**

** ,out :)**


End file.
